It Runs In The Family
by Charlene Edwards
Summary: Robbie and Jack Malone infiltrate a Gotham street gang
1. It Runs in the Family: Part 1

Title: It Runs in the Family  
  
Author: Charlene Edwards  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake, Roy Harper, Bruce Wayne, and Jim Gordon belong to DC, the others in the story belong to me.  
  
Thanks: To Noel for betaing.  
  
It Runs in the Family: Part 1:  
  
"Weeellll, you're back," Roy said as Dick and Tim entered Dick's apartment. "Did you find any girls?" he asked with a wink.  
  
"Dick did," Tim said calmly as he threw his duffel bag on the floor and walked to the kitchen's refrigerator.  
  
"He did?" Roy said moving across the floor to place his arm around Dick's shoulder. "Was she pretty? How'd ya' meet her? Did ya' do the Mexican Hat Dance?"  
  
"Oh God," Dick said breaking away from Roy.  
  
His computer beeped Oracle's familiar noise.  
  
"Uh-oh," Roy said as he grabbed his bags that were by the door. "Gotta run. Oracle keeps a guy busy. Do this, do that, nag, nag, nag. She's gonna make you a great wife one day boy." Roy ran out the door avoiding the book Dick threw at him.  
  
"Hi Babs!" Dick said as he hit the keys that allowed her beautiful face to fill up his screen. Tim peered at her from over Dick's shoulder waving as he filled his mouth with ice cream.  
  
"Are you relaxed? Are you rested? Did you have a good time? I'm glad because I've got a job for the both of you."  
  
Dick and Tim looked at each other and busted out laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," they said together as they kept laughing.  
  
"What kind of job, Babs?" Dick asked.  
  
"You remember your last sojourn to Blackgate?"  
  
"Aw, man, not again. Let me run get Roy. I know I can still catch him." Dick said as he started to get up.  
  
"No Dick. I don't want you to go back to Blackgate, but I do need Robbie Malone."  
  
"Oh," Dick said as he sat back down. A sigh of relief escaping his lips. "Good. 'Cause I really didn't want to go back to Blackgate, not after the wonderful vacation Tim and I just had."  
  
"Don't go getting lazy on me," she quipped at him.  
  
"Lazy!" Tim interjected, "Babs, we haven't told you what happened yet on vacation. It wasn't what you think..."  
  
"Tim, later. You're going to be Jack Malone. I'm e-mailing your part over right now. Read. Learn."  
  
"She's getting as bad as Bruce," Tim griped as he stuffed more ice cream in his mouth.  
  
Dick cut his eyes at Tim, who was heading toward the kitchen, then turned back to Barbara. "So what's the job?"  
  
"Gotham's having some really bad gang wars. Bruce and I thought that Robbie would be a good person to infiltrate. Bruce didn't want you doing it alone though. I had a hard time convincing him Matches wouldn't exactly fit in with the gangs," she said with a sly smile.  
  
"I love you Gordons. You two are the only people I know who have the nerve to tell him he's too old for certain jobs," Dick said with a laugh as Tim spewed his ice cream across the room.  
  
"Well, it runs in the family," she said with a grin.  
  
"Too old. They actually said that to BRUCE!!!!" Tim said as he clutched his stomach. "Warn a guy about something like that first, won't you!"  
  
"These gangs aren't exactly welcoming of new members." Dick stated to Barbara, trying to get back to business.  
  
"I know. Batman and my father have worked out a plan there. I said you didn't have to go to Blackgate, but you are going to have to go to jail. Gotham Central lock-up. Dad's made arrangements to place you in the same cell with a Vicelord leader Sean Donavan. Some East Riders members are going to be in the same cell block."  
  
"That'll be pretty," Dick responded as he rolled his eyes upward.  
  
"That's where you come in. As Robbie. You protect him. We figure you can do that."  
  
"But why would Robbie ...?"  
  
"I dunno Short pants. Why did Robbie get in that fight in the prison cafeteria? For the action I guess. Donavan will be getting out Tuesday and so will Robbie. Jack there will be waiting for Robbie outside."  
  
"Tuesday. Today's Saturday, when do you want Robbie to go in?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"WHAT? I get it. This is my payback for going camping with Tim rather than taking you on a cruise."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"You didn't have to. What's he going to do while I'm in jail for the weekend?" Dick asked as he pointed to Tim.  
  
"I don't know. Whatever sixteen year old boys do on the weekend," she said with a wink. "I'm sending your file over too; read over it and then contact Bruce when you're ready to go in. Dad's going to transfer Donavan after Robbie's set up in the block." Barbara's attention was caught by the beep of another monitor. "That's Dinah. Gotta go. Call me," and she ended her connection.  
  
"So bro, you gotta go to jail, huh," Tim said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh you laugh. I'll get Babs to put you in JDC next time."  
  
"Oh no. I have to go to Brentwood, that's prison enough, thank you."  
  
"You've never been in the JDC," Dick said to Tim.  
  
"You've never lived at Brentwood," Tim responded straight faced.  
  
They burst into laughter as they looked at each other. Still chuckling, Dick turned to print out their assignments from Babs. Gang infiltration was going to be a bit more difficult than the Blackgate assignment.  
  
"Got my part, Bro?" Tim asked as he sat his ice cream bowl on the console.  
  
"Here ya go, have fun," Dick said as he handed the papers to Tim.  
  
Tim twisted his mouth as he read over his character. "And I thought Alvin Draper was bad. Man, I'm a little punk. "  
  
Dick turned from the computer, a wide grin on his face, "It runs in the family."  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	2. It Runs in the Family: Part 2

It Runs in the Family 2:  
  
A young man leaned against a wall in the dingy cell that held him. His cold ice blue eyes stared out from under his disheveled black hair. Alone, he watched as members of the East Riders gang congregated on the other side of the cell. Their gang tattoos and signs easily visible. He turned his attention to the cell door as it opened, admitting a new prisoner.  
  
The new prisoner appeared to be in his early twenties. His hair a sandy blonde, his eyes hazel. The new prisoners eyes fell on the East Riders members on the other end of the cell. Hatred dripped from his stare. One of the East Riders approached the new man.  
  
The young man leaning against the wall looked on.  
  
"Hey, you're Donavan. You're a Vicelord."  
  
"Yeah so?" he replied, a hardened edge to his voice.  
  
The East Rider backhanded Donavan in the mouth. The other East Riders behind the aggressor cheered and moved forward.  
  
"You killed my brother. But you're alone now. You don't have your crew to back you up. You gonna die in here."  
  
The young man who had been leaning against the wall approached the other prisoners, putting himself between Donavan and the East Riders.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Freaking Batman or something?" an East Rider yelled at the young man.  
  
The young man smiles as his blue eyes go stone cold. "Robbie Malone."  
  
An East Rider from the back of the group jumps forward swinging at the new player. Swinging, but not connecting. Robbie grabs the East Rider's arm, twisting it and throwing the gang member into the wall. Without even looking behind him, Robbie kicks out hitting an approaching East Rider in the chest, knocking the second man to the floor. As Robbie was easily handling some of the East Riders, Donavan takes his leg sweeping the East Rider who had smacked him to the floor. As he lies there, Donavan quickly kicks him in the chest and head.  
  
Guards run to the cellblock. Breaking up the fight, a guard asks, "What was going on in here?"  
  
"Nothing," Donavan replies, "we're just doing our daily exercise."  
  
The guards drag the East Riders from the cell, leaving Robbie and Donavan alone. Donavan turns and stares at the young man called Robbie Malone. Stares, but says nothing. His green eyes trying to size up the man before him.  
  
"You're welcome," Robbie replies and moves back to his place against the wall. Sliding down, he sat on the floor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Moving through the line in the jail's cafeteria, Robbie looked about. He spotted Donavan.  
  
PLOP.  
  
Robbie turned back to the inmates that were serving the food, then looked down into his tray at what was suppose to be mashed potatoes. This certainly wasn't Alfred's cooking. He walked over to Donavan and sat across from him.  
  
"So, you gotten your ass kicked yet?"  
  
Donavan looked up at him, his green eyes trying to intimidate the younger man sitting across from him. Trying, not succeeding. Sean Donavan noticed the knuckle tattoos on the other man's hands.  
  
"Where'dya serve time before?"  
  
"Most recently, Blackgate. Got out two months ago. "  
  
"What'dya do to get here?"  
  
"They think I held up a store, which is a parole violation."  
  
"Why'dya get involved in the fight?" he asked.  
  
"Somethin' to do."  
  
"I heard you say your name's Malone, Robbie Malone?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Sean Donavan."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tuesday morning finally came.  
  
"Donavan. Malone." barked the guard. "You out."  
  
After processing out Robbie walked out of Gotham Central's lock-up. Sean Donavan was closely behind him.  
  
"Hey bro."  
  
Robbie turned around and smiled. So this was Jack Malone. Geez, Tim was more of a skank in this character than as Alvin Draper. Babs has really been working with the boy.  
  
"Jack! How'dya know I'd be getting out today?"  
  
"I sprung you. I made your bail."  
  
"You! How'd you come up with that kind of money, little bro?"  
  
"Same way you woulda. I stole it," he said with a lopsided grin.  
  
Robbie pulled his little brother into a hug.  
  
"Good job. Let's go home."  
  
Robbie started walking.  
  
"Wrong way."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We kinda got evicted while you was in jail. New place is this way," Jack said, pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Pop?"  
  
Jack shrugged, "Yeah, Pop."  
  
Sean Donavan had listened intently to the conversation between the Malone brothers. He smiled. They might be useful. They both might be useful. They were heading in his direction. He followed them, staying far enough behind to remain unseen.  
  
At a run-down tenement building on Gotham's east side, the Malone brothers entered the building and walked up three flights of stairs, past the peeling paint, past the beer and whiskey bottles littering the stairs, to apartment number 3 E.  
  
"Home sweet home," Jack said as he took his key and opened the door. He and Robbie entered.  
  
"Geez Timbo, who picked out this furniture, it looks like stuff the seventies wouldn't have had."  
  
"Jack, Robbie, Jack! Pop says we're under totally."  
  
"Totally. You mean we have to live here until ... ?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But this is worse than my apartment."  
  
"That's not what Pop said," Jack Malone said with a smile as he headed toward the refrigerator. "But Alfred stocked the fridge."  
  
"Then get out of my way. I've been eating jail ... food ... for the last three days."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Robbie and Jack had lived in their new apartment for a week when a knock came at the door. Robbie walked over, cracking open the door. Sean Donavan stood outside. Removing the chain from the door, Robbie opened the door so Donavan could enter.  
  
"What are ya doin' here Donavan?"  
  
"Thought I'd stop by. I've seen you around the neighborhood."  
  
"It's the new place, for now."  
  
"What'cha doing Robbie? What kind of work?"  
  
"Nothing. Being fresh out of jail, I need someone to hook me up with somethin'. Need a score."  
  
"Might be able to do that," Donavan said. "Where's your brother?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"You ever heard of the Vicelords?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that's me."  
  
"All by yourself?"  
  
"No, but I'm the one who counts. You want in?"  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Well, there's a little initiation. You interested?"  
  
"Will I make money?"  
  
"Sure ya will." Sean replied.  
  
"Then I'm in."  
  
"Here," Sean said as he tossed Robbie a gun. "We're going to hit the convenience store on 57th and Morton. You kill the clerk and you're in."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Right now. Come on."  
  
Taking the gun, he secured it in the back of his jeans. Robbie then grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door with Donavan. They walked to the store.  
  
"We using masks?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What about the video camera?"  
  
"I'll take care of that. You rob the clerk, then kill him."  
  
They walked into the store and started looking around. Donavan headed toward the back of the store, as Robbie pretended to sort through items on the store's shelves. They waited until the few customers who were there had left. Donavan casually walked past Robbie and as he did so, he whispered "Do it now."  
  
Robbie breathed deeply. He moved his right hand behind his back until he could feel the handle of the gun. He moved deliberately to the clerk, the gun in his hand.  
  
"Don't say anything! Gimme the money!" he shouted as he pointed the gun at the clerk.  
  
The clerk, a man in his late twenties with long blond hair, nervously opened the cash register. With shaky hands he handed Robbie the money. Then he backed away from the counter to the wall. His hands up.  
  
"Do it Malone," Donavan said. "Do it Robbie." He smiled. He had used Robbie's name. Donavan knew that Malone would have to kill the clerk now, or he'd be back in Blackgate before nightfall.  
  
Robbie turned his steel blue eyes on Donavan. He knew what Donavan was doing. Then, turning back to the clerk, he pumped three bullets into the man's chest.  
  
As Robbie stared at the fallen man, Donavan reached up and removed the tape from the video camera. The tape could prove useful if Malone didn't do as he was told.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here Donavan," Robbie said as they ran from the store.  
  
  
  
To be continued in Part 3... 


	3. It Runs in the Family: Part 3

It Runs in the Family part 3:  
  
A figure in black and midnight blue silently entered Barbara Gordon's apartment. He sat on her bed and watched her in her control room. Silently, he reached up and removed his mask.  
  
She knew he was there. Not from any sound, but she could feel his presence. Turning, she smiled at him. "Batman is not going to be pleased that Nightwing's in Gotham. Don't you know what total undercover means?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She could tell he was upset. Moving close to him, she took his hand in hers.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Letting out an audible sigh, he looked at her.  
  
"It was so hard Babs. Looking at someone and pulling the trigger. KNOWING there were real bullets in the gun."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I wasn't sure I could do it."  
  
"You did what you had to, Dick."  
  
"I almost dropped the gun when I saw Azrael standing behind the counter. How'd you do that?"  
  
"I've got the apartment wired. When I heard what you had to do, I moved an operative in."  
  
"Still, knowing he had kevlar on, even though it was Jean Paul, it was still hard."  
  
"That's because you're you. If I hadn't done that, you would have figured out a way to stay in character without doing what Donavan wanted you to do. But you did what you had to and now you're in."  
  
"Now I'm in," he said. Then looking her in the eye, continued, "No, now Robbie's in."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Malone, where ya been?" Donavan asked as Robbie entered the Vicelords 'crib'.  
  
"I was with a girl."  
  
"Oh," Donavan said with a leering smile, "I'm down with that." Turning from Robbie and walking toward the center of the room Donavan continued, "I need you to meet the boys." With a sweeping arm move, Donavan pointed to the other gang members in the room. "This is Frankie, Liam, Dice, and Roc. Boys, this is Robbie Malone. I met him when I was in jail a few weeks back. He's our newest member."  
  
"He walking the line tonight?" Dice asked.  
  
"No. I initiated him earlier today. Ya hear 'bout the store on 57th and Morton?"  
  
"Yeah, heard about that. Clerk was killed in a robbery. Wondered who did that on our turf?" Roc responded.  
  
"We did, Robbie and me. Or I should say Robbie here did it."  
  
"You killed the clerk?" Roc asked Robbie.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And he didn't even think twice about it either. Walked up as calm as you please, took the money and pumped three bullets into the guy. We have a real warrior in this boy." Donavan said proudly.  
  
Frankie jumped down from the counter he was sitting on and walked toward the Vicelords newest member. "So, you're the one who helped Sean out with those East Riders in jail."  
  
"It was something to do." Robbie said as he started walking around the room. "So, what are we into?"  
  
"Weapon distribution mainly. We provide supplies to other people's demands."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Dice, you show Robbie around. Our tags, our signals. Oh, and Robbie, the colors are red and black."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Robbie walked into his apartment at two-thirty in the morning, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Youse is very late."  
  
Robbie smiled as he heard the familiar voice.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've been hanging with my new friends. How ya been Pop?"  
  
"Making any headway?"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"That I knew."  
  
"Donavan's sect of the Vicelords run weapons, guns mainly."  
  
"That I knew. From what I've found out, they've been delivering to Two-Face, Black Mask, and some others."  
  
"Hey Bro," the youngest member of the family said as he came from the small apartment's bedroom. "And they've been selling to school age kids."  
  
"That's not cool." Robbie replied.  
  
"Cool?" the man dressed as Matches Malone asked.  
  
"Yeah Pop, ya' know, cool." Robbie replied with a wide grin.  
  
"Ugh. When's your 'brother' getting in? I want you to have back-up in this."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready for some action." Tim added in.  
  
"Kid, be a wanna-be. Colors are red and black. Just start hanging with me when I'm with the gang, wearing our colors and running with us. We'll get you initiated."  
  
"Cool."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Robbie and Jack spent a lot of time with the gang over the next week. Robbie brought Jack along with him. Jack was running with the gang, doing things with them. Donavan had watched Jack's involvement. He was sizing up the young boy. He had been impressed with the boy since he first observed him with Robbie outside the jail. He also observed the relationship between the brothers. They were close. Very close.  
  
"Hey Jack," Donavan yelled across the room.  
  
"Yeah." Jack yelled back, stopping what he was doing but not moving closer to the Vicelords leader.  
  
"You want in officially kid?"  
  
"You mean being a Vicelord like Robbie?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I mean."  
  
"Cool, yeah man."  
  
"Okay boys, gather 'round. We're gonna initiate Jackie into our little family here."  
  
"He walking the line?" Dice asked.  
  
"Yeah Dice, Jack's walking the line."  
  
"What's that?" Robbie asked.  
  
"It's simple Robbie. Your little brother walks from one end of the room to the other. We beat the crap out of him as he does and he can't fight back."  
  
Robbie's eyes went from Donavan to Jack. He watched the boy's face. There was no fear. He was sixteen years old. What the hell were they doing asking this of him?  
  
"It's cool Rob, I can handle it." Jack said.  
  
"Wall to wall Jack," Donavan said, "and you're in. Start it."  
  
Frankie, Liam, Dice, and Roc gathered around Jack. As soon as Jack took a step, they started beating him. Punching him, kicking him. Liam pulled out a set of brass knuckles to use as he hit the boy. Jack took each blow, pushing the pain back, he kept walking. They picked up lead pipes around the middle of the room as the gang members intensified the brutal beating.  
  
Robbie watched. He flinched at each blow that hit his brother. His natural instinct was to dive in and wipe the floor with the entire room. His training held him fast to the floor. His training forced him to watch.  
  
Sean Donavan watched Robbie watch the beating. A smile on Donavan's face. He walked over to Robbie and whispered in his ear, "All Vicelords participate in the line."  
  
A cold fury burned down Robbie's spine as he turned to face Donavan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a Vicelord Robbie. Your first loyalty is to the gang. This is his initiation, but it's the rest of yours too. Get in there and beat him. Now."  
  
Cold blue eyes narrowed on Donavan.  
  
"You sonova ..."  
  
"You both want in, you do this. You don't do this, well, we don't leave no witnesses. Show me your loyalty Robbie."  
  
He turned to face the line. The beating was getting more and more brutal. He closed his eyes. Then, opening them again, he slowly walked over to the line. The boy had almost reached the other wall. Robbie walked up and entered the crowd around the boy.  
  
Jack looked up at Robbie with swollen eyes. His face battered, bruised, and bloody.  
  
Robbie punched the boy hard. The punch knocked the boy into the wall. Jack slid to the floor with a groan.  
  
"Wall Donavan." Robbie yelled.  
  
"Stop it." Donavan ordered. Walking over to the boy lying crumpled on the floor Donavan said, "You're in Jack. Good job Robbie. You clean him up. We've got a job in two days. Have him ready." Donavan then left the room followed by the rest of the Vicelords.  
  
Robbie stood over Jack just looking at the boy. Then slowly he bent down and helped his brother up. Then he caught him as the boys legs went out from under him. Robbie gently picked him up and headed toward the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Let's go home."  
  
To be continued ... 


	4. It Runs in the Family: Part 4

It Runs in the Family: Part 4:  
  
  
  
Dick carried Tim into the small run down apartment. Gently, he placed the younger boy on the couch. The younger boy's face was swollen and covered with bruises of various shades; black, blue and purple. Blood trickled from his mouth and various other wounds.  
  
Dick quickly moved into the apartment's tiny bathroom, emerging with a first aid kit and several washcloths. Sitting on the table by the couch, he started tending to the Tim's wounds. As he started, Tim groaned in pain.  
  
"Tim, I'm so sorry," Dick began, the words catching in his throat. "I never should have let you do that, never should have let you walk the line, never let you take a beating like that. I should have stopped it."  
  
"You ... did," Tim mumbled.  
  
"Yeah I did," Dick said turning his face from Tim's gaze. "By hitting you so hard, I knocked you into the wall." Dick lost the battle with his conflicting emotions as tears escaped his eyes. "God, I am so sorry Tim. I'm supposed to protect you; I didn't. I didn't protect you, I hurt you. You looked at me for help and I hit you."  
  
Tim tried to sit up, to reach out to his older "brother," but fell backwards on the couch. "Ow..." he moaned.  
  
Dick gently grabbed Tim. Moving to the couch, he sat beside the boy, gently rocking him.  
  
"It ... hurts ... so bad," Tim struggled to say. His breathing was labored. Tears flowing from his eyes. He had to be strong. He was supposed to be strong. "I'm ... I'm sorry." His hand grabbed Dick, squeezing hard. Tears freely flowed. "Dick, it hurts."  
  
"Shh, I know," Dick said as he held Tim to him, "I know. It'll be all right. Everything will be all right. I'm just sorry I didn't protect you."  
  
"You did... what you had ... to. Ugh. I'm sorry," Tim cried.  
  
"Sorry about what?"  
  
"Crying. Like I'm a baby. But it hurts, so much."  
  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up, bro."  
  
"I won't, you already did," Tim said trying to form a smile.  
  
"You're human Tim, you have pain. There's nothing wrong with crying."  
  
"HE doesn't cry."  
  
"Yeah, well, I said you're human," Dick quipped, trying to lighten the mood. "Try to get some sleep bro, I'll be right here."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
An hour later, a shadowy figure entered the apartment. Silently, he moved to the couch and examined the sleeping boy's wounds; careful not to wake the boy. He then turned his attention to the older boy asleep in the chair across the room. Pressing a button near his ear, he replayed a portion of the audio tape: "By hitting you so hard, I knocked you into the wall ... I was suppose to protect you, but I hurt you ... you looked at me for help and I hit you." Batman felt his anger rise.  
  
His black gloved hand reached out grabbing the sleeping young man by the shirt and pulled him into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! What are you ..." Dick started as he was shoved into the wall, a black gloved hand covering his mouth before he could finish.  
  
"You. Hurt. Tim." Batman growled menacingly.  
  
Dick pushed the angry countenance of Batman out of his face.  
  
"Don't start with me. You weren't there. We were doing our jobs."  
  
"I would NEVER have allowed you to get hurt on a job. Never would have stood by and watched you being beaten; and I never would have participated."  
  
"Yeah, well I got hurt anyway, didn't I. Whether you participated or not, by bringing us into this cause of yours, you allowed it. So don't start with me. We did our jobs. What we had to do."  
  
Batman felt his anger lessen as his reason returned to him. The words Dick had spoken to him stung deeply into his soul. Calmly, he looked at his oldest son. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments. Then Dick broke the silence. "We're both in."  
  
"I've gathered that."  
  
"They've got a job in two days."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Don't know yet."  
  
"How badly hurt is he?"  
  
"He'll be okay."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sean Donavan knocked on the apartment door around noon the next day. He smiled when Robbie opened the door. "Top of the morning to you Robbie."  
  
"What'dya want Donavan?"  
  
"Come to check on the new recruit," he replied as he entered the apartment. Seeing Jack on the couch, he moved toward the boy. Robbie stiffened as Donavan approached Jack.  
  
"So Jackie, how are ya?"  
  
"I'm okay." Jack replied as he held a cold wash cloth to his black eye.  
  
"Donavan, you mentioned a job last night. What is it?"  
  
"All in good time Robbie."  
  
"Come on man! What's your problem?" Robbie asked hotly.  
  
"You'll know when you need to know. Tomorrow night."  
  
"Do I get to go?" Jack asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure ya do Jackie," Donavan responded as he reached down and ruffled the boy's hair. "All the Vicelords go."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Anything we need to do to get ready for this job Donavan?"  
  
"Nothing Robbie. Just show at the crib by eight tomorrow. Jackie boy, you heal up so you can do your part," Donavan said, as he got up to leave. "Later, Malone."  
  
Robbie watched as Donavan left the apartment, then moved to the window. A few minutes later, he saw Donavan exit the building and walk down the street. Moving to the phone, he picked up the receiver and dialed the familiar number.  
  
"You get that? ... See what you can find out ... Yeah, we'll be careful ... yeah, he's okay. See ya."  
  
"How's Babs?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The younger boy laughed. "Ow," he moaned as he did so.  
  
"Only hurts when you laugh?"  
  
"No, it hurts all the time, it's just worse when I laugh."  
  
"Then don't laugh."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Robbie and Jack walked into the Vicelords hangout. Donavan was already there, along with Dice and Frankie. "Yo," Robbie said announcing their entry.  
  
"Robbie, Jack, come in and get your piece," Donavan said as he moved away from the large box sitting in the center of the room.  
  
Robbie and Jack approached the box and saw a multitude of illegal guns.  
  
"Load up boys, we're hitting the East Riders tonight."  
  
"I thought this was a job, not a war. How are we s'pose to make any money?"  
  
"Robbie, man, trust me. The East Riders have some goods we want. They've been trying to deal with our buyers. We're taking them down tonight and taking their merchandise."  
  
"Guns?"  
  
"Yeah, that's our gig."  
  
"Who's the buyer?" Jack asked as he rummaged through the box.  
  
"Someone you don't need to know about kid. Just get your piece and be ready to go." Donavan replied.  
  
"Hey Jack," Dice said, "you heal up good."  
  
"I'm tougher'n I look."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Vicelords moved into the alley, heading toward the East Riders who were gathered by the wall. Robbie and Jack moved side by side.  
  
"What are we gonna do if they start shooting?" Jack asked Robbie.  
  
"We don't get shot." Robbie responded.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"It's covered."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see," Robbie whispered as he stopped walking.  
  
All of the Vicelords stopped walking.  
  
"East Riders on Vicelord turf. Not a good idea," Donavan said as the East Riders turned to face the Vicelords. The two gangs were set for war.  
  
"Screw you Donavan. We're meeting our buyer."  
  
"Whose buyer? Boys, lets show these freaking maggots whose buyer it is."  
  
The Vicelords pulled their guns. The sound of cocking weapons echoed through the night. The East Riders pulled their guns as well. Before any shooting could begin, two batarangs flew out, dislodging the gun from the East Riders leader and Donavan's hands. The two groups started to scatter as someone yelled, "It's the Bat."  
  
Batman, Batgirl, Azrael, and the Huntress descended upon the two gangs in full force. Gang members were hitting the walls and the street. Batgirl kicked Dice to the ground, and then turning, found herself facing Jack Malone.  
  
Jack made a face. They both noticed Sean Donavan turning in their direction. As he did, Batgirl shot out with a roundhouse kick knocking Jack to the ground.  
  
"Man, I gotta get a better gig next time," he whispered to himself.  
  
Donavan moved toward the ammunition boxes abandoned by the East Riders. As he did, he found himself blocked by the Huntress.  
  
"Robbie!" he called out.  
  
Robbie Malone heard Donavan and moved in. He smiled a wicked smile at the Huntress as they started sparring with each other. Hand to hand, kick to kick. Robbie grabbed Huntress and they went into a nearby wall.  
  
"Having fun, lover?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Oh yeah. How'd you get invited to the party?"  
  
Huntress grabbed Robbie by the neck and quickly transferred positions with him.  
  
"HE called. Said he was short two soldiers. Didn't know he had you on the inside. You look good like this."  
  
"Oh yeah, the grunge look's in," he replied as he pushed her off him. As Robbie started for the Huntress, he found his way blocked by the Batman. Robbie was grabbed and violently shoved into the wall.  
  
"You're Matches' boy. Where's your old man?" Batman growled.  
  
"I dunno. Wouldn't tell you if I did." Robbie yelled back.  
  
The conscious East Riders had disappeared, as had the Vicelords. Jack and Donavan watched from the alley's corner.  
  
Batman leaned closer to Robbie and whispered, "What do you know?"  
  
"They've got a buyer for a large shipment of illegal guns. The East Riders were also trying to make the buy. Donavan planned to take these guns to the buyer."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Any other guns."  
  
"Maybe, don't know that either."  
  
Batman caught sight of Donavan watching them. Grabbing Robbie by the collar of his T-shirt, Batman tossed Robbie toward the alley's mouth. "Tell Matches I'm looking for him. Leave. Now."  
  
"Come on Robbie," Donavan yelled.  
  
"He's keeping the guns!"  
  
"Leave 'em Rob, he's letting us go. Now come on," Donavan said. Donavan, Jack and Robbie started running in the direction of the other Vicelords. As they caught up with the other gang members, Donavan turned to Robbie. "Bats was more interested in that Matches guy you know than in us. Who's Matches?"  
  
"My pop."  
  
"Oh-Kay! Come on boys."  
  
Donavan had worked himself into a rage by the time they returned to the Vicelords hangout. "Damn the Bat. He ruins every freaking thing."  
  
"But at least he let us go Sean," Frankie said.  
  
"Yeah, but he's got our guns."  
  
"But we can get other guns," Dice added. "And the East Riders ain't got the guns either."  
  
"Yeah, but we've got to get guns in time to meet the buyer. We DO NOT want to screw with this guy," Donavan said as he paced around the room. Turning toward Robbie and Jack who were sitting on the counter, he asked, "Why's the Bat so interested in your dad?"  
  
"He works for Junior Galante. Had a few run-ins with the Bat in the past. Last we saw pop, he said Batman was looking him. Didn't say why."  
  
"Galante?"  
  
"Guess we're lucky Bats knows who you are, Robbie. You got him thinking about Pop and not us, and he let us go," Jack piped in.  
  
"Yeah, real lucky. You have Batman throw you into a wall next time," Robbie replied as he rubbed his back.  
  
"I'm going to talk to the buyer. Everyone be here at noon tomorrow." Donavan silently glared at the Malone brothers. He didn't trust them. He didn't like Batman's involvement in this, and he knew his buyer wouldn't either.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued .... 


	5. It Runs in the Family: Part 5

It Runs in the Family: Part 5:  
  
  
  
Sean Donavan walked past the remnants of the Burnley youth center. Donavan had been present when Able Crown had taken out Emmanuel Escabedo in retribution for the center's destruction. Crown commanded the Burnley Town Massive, a loose hierarchy of Gotham's street gangs. At times, Crown could unite the gangs as a vast criminal organization. Although, they didn't have the structure of the Five Families or the Odessa Mob, they were a force in Gotham. At least, when they weren't at war with each other.  
  
Donavan would speak to Crown about the East Riders. They were inviting a gang war by their incursions into Vicelord territory. They didn't need a war right now. Negotiations between the BTM and the Lucky Hand Triad held the promise of increased gang profits.  
  
Donavan entered the condemned, rat infested building that served as Abel Crown's "office". He walked past the garbage strewn about to enter the room.  
  
"Crown, you gotta do something 'bout those East Riders."  
  
Abel Crown looked up from his desk at the sandy haired young man. "I heard. Heard about the other night. Heard about the Bat."  
  
"Yeah. That. Don't know why he's so interested in Burnley matters."  
  
"He's been interested ever since we did Escabedo."  
  
"Yeah, well last night he was interested in one of my guys."  
  
"Why don't you tell me more," Crown said, a look of interest on his face.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jack Malone sat on the cement stoop leading into the run-down tenement building that currently served as home for Malone brothers. He was enjoying a little early-morning sun and solitude while his "brother" was still sleeping upstairs.  
  
"Yo, Jack," Frankie said as he walked up toward the apartment building.  
  
Jack looked toward Frankie and replied, "Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Frankie said as he grabbed hold of the banister swinging around by it. "Donavan's got a meeting. No one's at the crib."  
  
"So you're just chillin'," Jack said. "Who's Donavan meeting? Our buyer?"  
  
"Nah. He was s'pose to last night but somethin' happened and he didn't."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked as he leaned back on the steps. An elderly man was leaving the building. His instinct was to move so the man could easily pass, but he saw Frankie watching him, scrutinizing him, and he continued sitting where he was, forcing the elderly man to maneuver around him.  
  
"Dunno. Donavan don't tell me much. I just do what I'm told," Frankie responded.  
  
"Don't we all," Jack sighed. "So, who's Donavan meeting?"  
  
"Crown," Frankie replied.  
  
Jack eyed Frankie, a crooked smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Yo Robbie!" Jack called as he entered the apartment.  
  
Robbie Malone stirred from where he slept on the sofa. Sitting up and running his hand through his raven black hair, he squinted at his younger brother.  
  
"What. Do. You. Want?"  
  
"Wake you up?" Jack asked innocently.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Jack laughed. "Sorry. Hey, I got some news."  
  
"About what?" Robbie grumbled as he leaned back against the sofa.  
  
"I was talking with Frankie. Donavan had a meeting this morning with Able Crown," Jack said calmly as he plopped down on the arm of the green chair near the sofa.  
  
"Crown!" Dick exclaimed as his head snapped up.  
  
"Yep. Looks like our boss has big connections."  
  
"Great. You think he's the buyer?"  
  
"Frankie said no," Jack replied nonchalantly.  
  
"You asked?" Dick eyed Tim incredulously. Didn't he know that would seem suspicious?  
  
"Yeah. It's cool, man. He ain't thinking nothing." Jack replied and headed toward the kitchen. "I'm hungry. We got any food?"  
  
Dick watched Tim as he headed toward the kitchen. Boy, was he in character. "Yeah, there's food. So, if Crown's not the buyer any word on who is?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
A knock sounded on the door just as Dick was trying to go back to sleep. He begrudgingly got up to answer the door.  
  
"Donavan?"  
  
"Hey Robbie," Donavan smiled as he walked on into the apartment. "Hey Jackie," he said as he saw Jack walk from the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Mpm, hey" Jack said with a mouthful of food.  
  
"What'cha doin' here Donavan?" Robbie asked as he watched the blond man walk around the small apartment, scrutinizing the area.  
  
"I want you two to go with me today to meet the buyer."  
  
Robbie and Jack exchanged glances, then turned back to Donavan.  
  
"Cool," Robbie said."When?"  
  
"Now," Donavan said with a smile.  
  
"Thought we were all meeting at noon?" Jack asked.  
  
"Plans changed. Come on," Donavan said with a wicked smile.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Robbie and Jack followed Donavan to the abandoned warehouse on Burnley's East Side. This was definitely not one of Gotham's finer neighborhoods. Stepping over the broken panes of glass, Dick noticed the lonely feel to the area as they walked past the run-down buildings long abandoned by businesses moving out of Gotham. The area had an ominous, dead feeling to it, almost like a ghost town.  
  
"It's avout time you showed," they heard a familiar voice say.  
  
Donavan turned to face the gentle looking middle-aged man who held the small wooden dummy in his arms. Robbie and Jack looked at each other and then back toward Scarface. This was not what they had expected. They couldn't see them, but they knew Scarface's men were all around.  
  
"Mr. Scarface," Donavan began, "we're here from the Vicelords 'bout that special order of yours. Able Crown said you needed some ammunition.  
  
"You were s'pose to meet me last night. You didn't. You voys think you're gonna supply me?" Scarface said angrily.  
  
"Yes, we will," Donavan replied.  
  
"What avout last night. I heard the Vatman took your guns."  
  
"That was just a shipment, we have others. Whatever you need. Just let my men know."  
  
"Men? Voys you mean," Scarface replied as he sized up Donavan, Robbie and Jack.  
  
"We're young, but we can handle things," Donavan said with an edge. "Whatever we need to."  
  
Robbie looked at Jack. Donavan had no idea what he was dealing with. Scarface and his goons were way out of the Vicelords league. If Donavan screwed with Scarface, it wouldn't be a war, it'd be a slaughter. Robbie could tell that Jack understood.  
  
"You'd vetter ve," Scarface said as he turned and walked away into the darkness of the warehouse, "At least, your successors vetter ve."  
  
Robbie and Jack exchanged quick knowing glances as they started looking for Scarface's men. Robbie grabbed Donavan by the arm and started moving backwards toward the door.  
  
"Rob, man, let go o'me," Donavan started.  
  
"Sean we gotta get outta here, now," Robbie said with authority. As he did, Scarface's men appeared from the shadows, their automatic guns in their hands. "Oh shit," Robbie said pushing Donavan out of the way of the flying bullets that riddled the warehouse.  
  
Jack dove in the opposite direction. As he hit the floor, he rolled behind some barrels stored in the warehouse. From his position, he looked towards Robbie and Sean. Sean was crawling toward the barrels on the other side of the entry space that they had just stood. Robbie wasn't there. Bullets were still flying. Jack looked toward the floor. Robbie lay there where he had fallen. He wasn't moving. A red puddle started to form under his body.  
  
"Robbie!" Jack cried out, only to be greeted by silence. Thinking quickly, he reached up grabbing two lids from some of the barrels he was hiding behind. He jumped up, throwing the lids like batarangs, hitting the gunman. The force of the blow disarmed them. Jack flipped and somersaulted to Robbie. "Donavan, help me," he cried.  
  
Donavan crouched behind the barrels that had safely hidden him. Shaking, he didn't move.  
  
"Now Donavan!" Jack yelled with authority as he turned Robbie over. He was still breathing, thank God. But Tim had to get Dick out of here and he had to do it now, before Scarface's men recovered their weapons.  
  
Donavan moved, helping Jack grab Robbie under the arms and drag him from the warehouse. They continued until they had carried him a safe distance from the warehouse. Stopping in an alleyway, Jack ripped open Robbie's shirt to look at the wound. It was high in the chest, far to the left. Shouldn't have caused any major damage. The blood loss was a problem though. And there was no exit wound.  
  
Robbie moaned incoherently.  
  
"Robbie? Rob, man, it's me," Jack said, then looking up at Donavan said, "Go call an ambulance."  
  
"You're crazy as hell, Jack. We call the ambulance, they'll call the cops. We can't exactly explain that gunshot wound."  
  
Jack angrily jumped to his feet, a determined look in his eyes. With a hard voice, he growled at Donavan, "My brother needs a doctor. He will get a doctor."  
  
"Then you get him one. I'm heading back to the crib."  
  
"Wait!" Jack called. He was getting desperate. "Call Dice, he's got a car, I ... I know a clinic. Lady doc won't call the cops. Me and Robbie been there before. She's patched us up."  
  
"Why won't she call the cops?"  
  
"I dunno," Jack said, he was too worried to want to play Donavan's games, "guess for the money. Clinic don't make much money. We'd always leave part of our take. She don't say nuthin'."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Not too far."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Leslie Thompkins walked into the storeroom of her clinic, looking for some iodine. Her nurses were at lunch. The clinic closed from noon until two, but Leslie always stayed. She heard a noise at the back door. Suddenly, the door was kicked in.  
  
"Frankie, you didn't have'ta," Jack started as he and Dice walked in carrying a barely conscious Robbie.  
  
Donavan moved into the clinic, a gun raised and aimed at Leslie. "We need some medical help. But we don't need no one calling the cops. Got it lady?"  
  
Jack looked Leslie in the eye. Leslie gasped when she recognized him. What was he doing with this gang?  
  
"Doc, my brother's been shot, you gotta help us," Jack said.  
  
Leslie's eyes widened as she heard Tim say his "brother". Rushing over she quickly realized that the wounded young man was Dick. "Take him to the other room, put him on the table." In her examining room, she quickly got to work.  
  
Jack walked over to Donavan, "Man, get rid of that gun. I told you, Robbie and me been here before. She never calls the cops."  
  
"Ain't taking no chances Jackie," Donavan replied. "Just be happy we brought your brother here."  
  
"You sonova..." Jack whispered as he glared at Sean Donavan. Soon Donavan, very soon.  
  
Leslie looked to the growing confrontation between Tim and the man he called Donavan. "Boy, come here and help me with your brother," she called out to get Tim close to her.  
  
Rushing over she showed Tim how to help her as she removed the bullet from Dick's chest.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Tim whispered, worry in his tone.  
  
"Yes. Thanks to you. You got him here in time, before he lost too much blood. How was he injured?"  
  
"Scarface decided to use us for target practice."  
  
"Tim, what are you and Dick doing with this gang?" she quietly asked as she continued her work on Dick.  
  
"Working undercover," Tim whispered. "For a while now," he added.  
  
"That's why I haven't heard from you two. You need to be more careful," she added with a motherly tone.  
  
"We're always careful. It just doesn't always help," Tim said with a slight smile.  
  
Donavan moved closer to the examination table. "What's going on between you two?"  
  
Tim stepped between Donavan and Leslie before he answered, "she was just wanting to know how Robbie got hurt."  
  
"Don't tell everything you know Jackie," Donavan growled.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Good. That's good, Jackie boy. How's my man Robbie, doc?"  
  
"I'm almost finished sewing his wound up. The bullet was safely removed. He hasn't lost too much blood. He should be fine in a day or two. I'll want him to stay here for a few days."  
  
"Ain't happening. We're moving out as soon as Robbie's conscious." Donavan stopped talking as they heard the front doors opening up. The nurses were returning from lunch. "Keep 'em outta here," he barked, aiming his gun at Leslie.  
  
Stepping to the door, she opened it slightly, "I'm handling an emergency that came by at lunch. I don't need any assistance, but don't disturb me until I'm finished," Leslie started to close the door, then, almost as if an afterthought called out, "Oh yes, Diane, call Oracle Pharmaceuticals, the numbers on my desk, tell them I will be trying that new antibiotic after all."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Donavan and the gang accompanied Robbie and Jack back to their apartment. Robbie leaned on Jack as he walked up the stairs to their third floor apartment. Frankie and Dice brought up the rear. Robbie leaned against the door frame as Jack pulled out his keys. The painkillers Leslie had given him were starting to work. A little.  
  
Jack opened the door and turned to help Robbie into the apartment as the other Vicelords watched. Crossing the small room, Jack sat Robbie down on the sofa. Before he could stand up, he was greeted by a voice he hadn't expected.  
  
"Youse guys don't look so good."  
  
Turning toward the apartment's bathroom door, they watched as the large man wearing a yellow and orange plaid jacket walked into the small living room. A match in the corner of his mouth.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" Donavan asked.  
  
"Matches Malone," the thick New Jersey accent replied.  
  
"Hiya Pop," Robbie said with a weak smile.  
  
To be continued .... 


	6. It Runs in the Family: Part 6

It Runs in the Family Part 6:  
  
"What happened to youse?" Matches asked Robbie as he walked closer to the young man sitting on the sofa in the ragged little apartment. His eyes carefully scrutinized the bandages on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"Just a little trouble, Pop. Nuthin' for you to worry 'bout," Robbie replied.  
  
"Youse gets yourself shot. That ain't good business. Whose de' bums you're hanging with?" Matches asked pointing his thumb at the Vicelords who were standing near the apartment door.  
  
Sean Donavan moved closer to Matches, "We're the Vicelords. And we don't like people asking 'bout our business. We don't care who it is."  
  
"Donavan, I wouldn't..." Jack started to say when Matches Malone grabbed Donavan by the neck and shoved him into the wall.  
  
Matches glared at Donavan, "Don't be such a wise guy with me. I'm a professional, you're just a punk. Now get outta here."  
  
There was something about this man. He was dangerous, more dangerous than anyone Donavan had ever known. Donavan could feel it. Donavan gulped when Matches let him go. Looking at the Vicelords, he said, "Lets go boys. Robbie, Jack, later."  
  
The Malone's watched as the Vicelords left the small run-down apartment. Matches' hand instinctively went up in the 'all silent' position as soon as the door shut. He walked to the door and listened for signs of people lingering in the hall. With his other hand, he motioned for Jack to check the window.  
  
"All clear, they're leaving," Tim reported.  
  
"Good," Batman responded as he walked closer to Dick. Sitting on the sofa beside his son, he asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Leslie patched me up. I've been hurt worse falling off a building," Dick laughed as he sat against the sofa back.  
  
"Funny," Batman replied flatly. "Do you think you can continue this job or do I need to pull the two of you out?"  
  
Tim turned toward the two older men and held his breath.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of handling and finishing this job," Dick said between clenched teeth.  
  
"I didn't say you weren't. I asked. You answered."  
  
Dick looked at Bruce. He wasn't getting the argument he had expected. "Oh," was all he could say and he laid his head on the back of the sofa. "I am a little fuzzy though. But I'll be okay."  
  
"Good. What happened?" Batman asked, this time turning his direction toward his youngest partner.  
  
"Uh, well, you see, we uh, we went to meet the buyer with Donavan and it turned out to be the Ventriloquist," Tim responded.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, well, he uh, he was upset about Donavan not showing up last night like he was suppose to and he started shooting to kind of make a point with the gangs. Dick pushed Donavan out of the way and took the bullet."  
  
Looking back at Dick, Bruce responded, "Youse did good kid," and he ruffled the raven black hair of his oldest boy.  
  
"Yeah, well, it runs in the family," Dick responded with a smile.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Matches Malone. Donavan certainly did not like the man. He could now understand the Batman's interest. But Donavan did not like being made a fool of either. Especially in front of his men. He'd have to do something about Malone.  
  
"Donavan," an angry voice called out as the Vicelords walked into their hangout.  
  
Sean Donavan and the gang turned to face a very angry Abel Crown. Frankie and Dice eyed each other and backed away from Donavan.  
  
"What'dya want Crown?"  
  
"What the hell happened with the buyer? You freaking messed that up you know."  
  
"That psycho started shooting. Hit one of my men. He ain't gonna get away with it neither," Donavan shouted, anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes he is!" Crown shouted across the room. "You and your gang here are not to retaliate. You hear me."  
  
"Yeah," Donavan growled. "You need to know though, it was Malone who got shot."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Not too. Took him to some Doc for patch work. He'll be okay."  
  
"Doctor! Have you lost your freaking mind Donavan? Doctors call cops." Crown yelled at Donavan.  
  
"This one don't. She's worked on the Malones before. Since that nut case shot Robbie, the doc won't say nuthin'. We just met Robbie's old man. That ain't gonna sit well with him. I dunno what he'll do," Donavan responded as he paced around the room.  
  
"Robbie's old man? The one who works for Galante?" Crown asked, very interested.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, let him deal with Scarface on his own. Just as long as it ain't dragged back into us. We can use both of their connections, but I don't want their trouble.So, you're still gonna make your shipment to Scarface."  
  
"Problem is, we ain't got no guns," Donavan sneered as he turned to face Crown.  
  
Crown walked over to Donavan, handing him a folded piece of paper, "Here's where you can get some."  
  
Donavan read the paper and smiled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jack Malone walked toward his apartment door to answer the knock. Before opening the door, he looked back and saw Robbie sleeping on the bed in the small bedroom. Turning to the door he opened it. Jack felt his mouth drop at the sight before him.  
  
"Babs? Cassie?" he asked in disbelief. There before him stood Barbara Gordon and Cassandra Cain. Cassie was holding Babs up. Babs was pretending to be either very high, very drunk, or both. The two of then were dressed in short leather skirts that gave a new definition to the term mini. They were wearing garish tops and Babs had a feather boa wrapped around her neck. Cassandra walked past Jack into the small apartment.  
  
"Where is he?" Babs asked when Tim shut the door.  
  
"Bedroom," Tim replied as he walked over and picked Babs up, taking her to the bed where Dick lay. Carefully he sat her down beside him. Tim left her there when she smiled up at him. He walked out to Cassie, quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
Barbara watched Dick sleep -- the gentle rise and fall of his chest -- she looked at his bandaged shoulder --the faint traces of red that seeped through the white bandage. Looking down on his peaceful face, she saw that lock of hair that never would behave. Gently she pushed it out of his face. Her hand moved to the unshaven portion of his face. She smiled as she ran her hand across his stubble. He had a few days growth. Surprisingly, she liked it.  
  
Dick stirred as she softly caressed his cheek. His hand went up to hers. Opening his blue eyes he stared up at her in disbelief.  
  
"Babs?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Hey short pants," she responded. "Can't I leave you alone for two seconds without you going and getting yourself shot?"  
  
"Nope," he laughed as he sat up. When he did, he saw what she was wearing. "What the..."  
  
"Don't start," she said pointing her finger at him, "Cassie and I wanted to play dress up too."  
  
"Cassie?"  
  
"She's out front with Tim. If any of your vicelord friends drop by, they'll just think you two are making out with some skeevy chicks from the street."  
  
"Skeevy huh?" Dick said with a laugh, "I like skeevy." With that he pulled her into his arms.  
  
She snuggled against him. The rise and fall of his chest reassured her. She held him tightly, "I had to come. Even though Leslie said you were all right. I had to see for myself."  
  
"I'm good, babe."  
  
"Promise me you'll be more careful."  
  
"You know what a promise like that's worth from us?"  
  
"Promise me anyway," she said determinedly.  
  
He chuckled as he laid her head back on his chest, "Okay, I promise."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
An hour after they arrived, Tim was teaching Cassie how to bet at Blackjack when another knock came at the door. With a sigh he looked into Cassie's face, "What are we, Grand Central Station today? Hide the cards, we need to look..."  
  
Tim stopped speaking at Cassie pulled him into a big awkward kiss. She slobbered on his mouth and moved quickly to his cheeks.  
  
"What are you doing?" he mumbled.  
  
"You look maked out," she replied pointing at him.  
  
He looked in the mirror and saw that she had smeared her lipstick all over him. That was just great. That was like kissing your sister. And that was yucky. As he moved to the door, he heard Cassie give a signal knock to Babs and Dick. He didn't know why Cassie felt the need to do that. Dick and Babs were probably making out for real.  
  
"Donavan, Dice, you're back soon," Jack stated.  
  
"Ain't we welcome, Jackie boy?" Donavan asked as they walked in. Then he saw Cassie. Turning back to Jack he noticed the lipstick stains, "Oh, I see. Where's Robbie?"  
  
"Bedroom."  
  
Donavan walked over, knocked twice and opened the door. Barbara lay in Robbie's arms, her head on his bare chest.  
  
"Sorry to disturb ye, man," Donavan began, "but if you're up to it, we got a job."  
  
"I'm up to it," Robbie replied.  
  
"Robbie, no," Babs replied in a sultry voice, "You'll get hurt again. I want'cha to stay."  
  
"Babe, don't get in my business," Robbie said in a tone that reminded Donavan of Matches.  
  
Barbara pouted her lips and turned from Robbie. Sitting up on the side of the bed, Robbie looked at Donavan and said, "Give me a minute."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Sorry man." Donavan said as he walked back into the living room of the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Donavan looked at Jack, "Where's your old man?"  
  
"Left again. He'll be back. He always comes back; we just never know when. Sorry 'bout earlier. That's just Pop."  
  
"Yeah," Donavan replied as his hand rubbed his neck thinking of the pressure Matches Malone had applied to it.  
  
"Well, just go then!" Babs said loudly.  
  
Jack looked at Cassie who raised her eyebrows at the sound of Barbara's raised voice. Jack winked at her.  
  
"I am going. Now like I said before, stay out of my business," was Robbie's raised reply.  
  
"If you end up in Blackgate, I ain't coming to visit you this time."  
  
"Whatever," Robbie responded as he walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Then looking at Cassie, he said, "You'd better get in there and calm her down before she starts breaking shit again."  
  
Cassie edged along the wall to the bedroom door, opened it and walked in. She leaned her body against the door to listen to the conversation.  
  
"So, Donavan, what do we have planned now?"  
  
"We're getting a new shipment of weapons and ammunition. The kevlar piercing kind."  
  
Robbie's eyes grew wide, and he turned toward Jack. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Robbie and Jack followed Donavan and the other Vicelords to their destination. They had traveled south, toward the waterfront. The sun had begun to set in the sky. Using the growing darkness the Vicelords moved through the shadows into the warehouse.  
  
"Any idea who's warehouse this is?" Jack asked his brother  
  
"Not exactly," Robbie replied.  
  
"That's good. Too much information is a bad thing."  
  
"You're a smartass, you know that?" Robbie said with a sardonic grin.  
  
"I try," Jack replied.  
  
They stopped their banter when they noticed Donavan motion everyone to the wall. Sean Donavan approached his men. He had had enough trouble trying to fill this order. The job seemed cursed, or at least unlucky. It was time to change their luck.  
  
"Do you all have your piece?" Donavan asked.  
  
Robbie and Jack glanced at each other as the remaining Vicelords nodded their heads at Donavan's question.  
  
Donavan continued addressing the group, "We're getting the guns we need to fill our order. They're here. We're taking them."  
  
"And they currently belong to who?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Dawson manufacturing. They're about to ship to a client of theirs."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Robbie snarled at Donavan. "Those guns are en route to the GCPD!"  
  
Jack looked at Robbie. This was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
To be continued .... 


	7. It Runs in the Family: Part 7

It Runs in the Family 7:  
  
Robbie ran his hand through his hair, he had to think fast. "Okay Donavan, if we're gonna do this, give Jack and me twenty minutes. We'll take out the guards and then the rest of you can move out the guns."  
  
"We don't need ya to do that Robbie. That's why we got our pieces," Donavan replied waving his gun before Robbie's face.  
  
"Yeah, man, that's what worries me. Going in here like this is just stupid. People are gonna get shot. I just got shot last night, I don't want that to happen again," Robbie said as he got in Donavan's face. "Use your head man, we don't need no murder rap. We need those guns, let's get 'em -- the smart way."  
  
Frankie and Dice watched the confrontation. They looked at Jack who watched as intently as they did. It seemed Robbie was right, but they didn't want to buck Donavan, so they quietly waited for the outcome.  
  
"You scared to use a little firepower Robbie?"  
  
Robbie pushed Donavan into the wall, "Hell no. And you know it," Robbie growled. "I just don't wanna take another bullet for you."  
  
Donavan smiled, "Oh yeah, the store. Okay, we'll play this your way. Who else you need?"  
  
Robbie glared at Donavan before he turned toward his brother. "No one else. Come on Jack. We'll open the side entrance once we take out the guards," Robbie said to the Vicelords before he and Jack disappeared into the shadows. They quickly made their way further inside the building as the Vicelords retreated out to their van.  
  
Jack looked at Robbie, confusion on his face, "So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"We take out the guards and take the guns," Robbie replied as he started to walk further into the warehouse. Jack grabbed Robbie's arm, stopping him.  
  
"Are you crazy? Are we really gonna help them rob this place?" Jack asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, we are. We can't stop 'em so unless we help, a lot of people, especially the guards, might get hurt. That's not an option."  
  
Jack shook his head as he followed Robbie deeper into the darkness of the warehouse.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Oracle sat at her computers when Batman's channel opened up. She looked at the cowled countenance of Gotham's Dark Knight.  
  
"Any ideas on this 'job'?" he asked.  
  
"Nada," she replied. "What about you, have you had any luck finding the Ventriloquist?"  
  
"A few people have been 'cooperating' tonight."  
  
She smiled. She knew how he persuaded people to cooperate. "I'll contact you if anything comes up."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Jack stopped in his tracks at the command.  
  
"Raise your hands and turn around slowly," the security guard said.  
  
Jack raised his hands and turned to face the security guard who stood there, his gun drawn, both hands holding on to it.  
  
"Aw man," Jack whined.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"It was just a dare, ya' know," Jack said. "Mister, I don't wanna get in no trouble."  
  
"Too late, you're already in trouble now."  
  
"Don't call the cops mister, I don't wanna go back to JDC."  
  
The security guard was watching Jack, which was exactly what Robbie wanted. He moved out of the shadows and towards the back of the guard. Robbie and Jack looked at each other. Robbie winked at Jack. Robbie moved quickly and disarmed the guard. His movements were fluid. Using pressure points around the man's neck, he rendered the man unconscious. Grabbing the slumping man, Robbie gently laid him on the floor.  
  
"One down, probably three more to go,"  
  
"Yeah. Well, with the next guard you play decoy and I do the take down," Jack said with a grin.  
  
"Let's move."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Eighteen minutes after they had entered the warehouse, Robbie and Jack opened the side entrance.  
  
"Anyone wanna come in?" Robbie asked with a reckless grin as the Vicelords entered the warehouse.  
  
They found Jack sitting on a crate of guns. Similar crates stacked all around. They didn't notice the two crowbars lying on the floor near a tarp covered pile.  
  
"Donavan, I think we can fill our order now," Jack said as he hopped down.  
  
Donavan and the other Vicelords moved to the crates and opened the lids looking at the weapons. Donavan smiled. He looked up at his men, blond hair falling in his face, "Damn, Robbie, this is good. Frankie, Dice, start moving this stuff to our van. We gotta meet our buyer. We're gonna make a ton of dough with this sell."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Oracle to Batman."  
  
"Batman here, go ahead," he responded.  
  
"A 'B and E' was just reported near the waterfront. Warehouse owned by Dawson manufacturing."  
  
"Guns?"  
  
"A lot of guns," she replied. "Due to be shipped to GCPD next week."  
  
"Any suspects?"  
  
"Two. We know the descriptions very well. I'd say the Malone boys, who I haven't heard from since they left their apartment, are on the move."  
  
"This is going down now. Move our operatives into the location I gave you earlier."  
  
"You got it Boss. Oh, and Boss," she said almost hesitantly, "watch out for that oldest Malone boy, I don't want him hurt again."  
  
"Batman out," he said as he closed the channel, his lips starting to quirk upwards. It stopped as soon as it had began. There was business to tend to. He shot his jump line into the night as he went in pursuit of his quarry.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Donavan was the first to enter the abandoned factory building off of Moenuch Road. Robbie and the boys stayed out by the blue van. Frankie paced nervously. "Ya think he should'a went in there alone?" he asked as he looked to Robbie. The five of them had met up with additional members of the Vicelords  
  
Robbie's blue eyes observed the men around him. He was starting to have the feeling that the Vicelords were beginning to look up to him as a leader. He must really be playing his role well. "Yeah Frankie, he'll be okay." As he said this, he caught sight of a shadowy form overhead. Robbie started to smile but stopped himself.  
  
"How long before we go in?" Dice asked.  
  
"Not too long, if everything goes as planned," Robbie responded as he walked over to Jack. He wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulders, "C'mere, I wanna talk to you 'bout that girl you been hanging with," he said as he moved them away from the gang. They heard the gang's laughter in the background and comments about 'Jackie's girl'.  
  
"Somehow I don't think you wanna talk about Cassie," Jack whispered.  
  
"Nope. He's here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"Oh," Tim replied as he realized who Dick meant. "Cool."  
  
"Yeah, but things are gonna move fast. I wanted to tell you to be careful."  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"No. That's why I'm telling ya. We gotta help them out, but we gotta stay in character. He doesn't want us compromising our cover, understand?"  
  
"I do. Don't worry. I'll be careful. You just be the same."  
  
"Aren't I always," Robbie smiled with a wide grin.  
  
Jack moaned as they walked back to the gang. As they did, Donavan came out of the building.  
  
Donavan strided over to the van. "Unload the merchandise, we've got a deal to do."  
  
With that, the Vicelords started obeying their leader and pulled the heavy crates of automatic weapons and took them into the building. As they entered through the factory's large metal doors, Robbie and Jack saw the Ventriloquist and his Dummy standing on a metal landing in the center of the room. His men stood all around, semi-automatic guns in hand. The Vicelords set the crates down and stepped back a few steps.  
  
"These are the guns," Sean Donavan began as he opened one of the crates showing the black and gray weapons to his buyer. "Where's our money?"  
  
"Youse'll get yer money," Scarface answered. "Voys, show 'em the money." As he said this, his men pointed their weapons at the Vicelords.  
  
Robbie had a bad feeling about this. He signaled Jack with his left hand. "Donavan," Robbie whispered as he moved closer to the Vicelords leader.  
  
"Shut up Malone!"  
  
"Donavan," Robbie growled.  
  
Donavan looked at the Ventriloquist, "Don't play games with us," Donavan said as he pulled a gun from the crate. It was then that he realized their where no clips in this gun. "What the ... Malone?" he growled.  
  
"Down!" Robbie yelled at the Vicelords as the Ventriloquist's men started firing their weapons. Jack pushed Frankie and Dice down behind the crates.  
  
Donavan crawled on the floor toward Robbie. "What the hell kinda games are you playing man. Where's the clips to these guns?"  
  
"Hell if I know," Robbie yelled back. "These are the crates Jack and I found. What are ya thinking, that we took the clips?"  
  
"Yeah man, that's exactly what I'm thinking."  
  
"Why would we do that?"  
  
"Yea, why would'ya Malone?" Donavan asked suspiciously.  
  
A large crash stopped the argument. Instantly and all eyes titled upwards at the broken glass. Down from the factory's skylight came the dark form of the Batman. Ventriloquist's men turned their guns from the Vicelords to the Dark Knight. The Vicelords used the distraction and started scrambling from their vulnerable positions on the floor. Donavan took off toward the door followed by closely by Robbie.  
  
Azrael appeared on the left side of the factory. He started moving toward the center of the room. The Ventriloquist's gunmen turned their attention to the red and gold clad hero. With amazing speed he took down the gunmen, leaving the unconscious men scattered in his wake.  
  
From the other side of the factory, the Huntress appeared. She blocked the way of the escaping Vicelords. "Nice seeing you boys again," she said playfully as she started moving through the mob. She smiled, this was fun. She shot her cross-bow out, nailing two gang members to the wall by their shirts. Huntress punched an approaching Vicelords and kept wading through other gang members in her trek to the room's center.  
  
Batman landed on the metal landing in the room's center, his cape billowing around him. He squared off against Scarface and the Ventriloquist.  
  
"Vatman," Scarface said pointing the mini Tommy gun at the Dark Knight, "you're in the way." He started firing the automatic weapon at Batman. Batman calmly jumped into the air, spun, and landed behind the Ventriloquist. With a quick kick, he knocked the dummy from Arnold Wesker's hands. He watched as the dummy and the gun fell onto the factories floor some twenty feet below. The man who's psychosis was tied to the doll huddled on the floor staring down at the Dummy. "Mister Scarface is going to be mad when he wakes up."  
  
Batman secured Wesker before moving on into the darkness of the factory.  
  
Frankie and Dice headed toward the factory's interior. Jack Malone was behind them. Batgirl swooped down from the landing above blocking their way. Frankie and Dice started to pull their guns at her when Jack Malone ran into them. They fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry, guys," Jack said as he tried to get up. But Batgirl's hands sent him into the wall. He gave her a quick wink as he rolled into the throw.  
  
Batgirl jumped, extended both feet, and caught Frankie and Dice under their chins as they were rising to their knees. She looked at Jack as she handcuffed the unconscious Vicelords. "You escape; I follow."  
  
"Why do I keep getting stuck with you beating me up?"  
  
"You need work out."  
  
"I do not," Tim said indignantly as he headed back toward the action.  
  
"Do," Batgirl said as she waited a few minutes before following him.  
  
Donavan skidded to a stop as he heard police sirens approaching the building. He turned and headed back into the building and found himself facing Robbie Malone. "Get outta my way."  
  
"No. You 'n' me are gonna settle what you started back there."  
  
"This ain't the time Robbie, we gotta leave." Donavan pushed Robbie in an attempt to move him out of the way.  
  
Robbie grabbed Donavan by the arm and threw him into the wall. "You're not going anywhere. You're not leaving me and Jack and the rest of the gang to take the fall for your screw up."  
  
Donavan punched out at Robbie, who ducked and came up hitting Donavan hard in the abdomen. With lightning speed, Robbie had landed three other punches on Donavan, knocking him back into the wall again.  
  
"Man, you just messed up," Donavan sneered at Robbie as he pulled a knife from behind his back. He swung out at Robbie who jumped back, narrowly escaping being cut.  
  
Robbie stood there, a lock of dark hair falling into his eyes. A wide grin forming on his face. "You're a sleaze Sean, ya know that. Well, bring it on Donavan, bring it on," Robbie said, his hand outstretched in front of him, palm up, fingers daring Donavan to come toward him.  
  
Donavan did. He lunged at Robbie who skillfully avoided contact. Robbie laughed at Donavan as they fought.  
  
"You a narc man?" Donavan asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm a narc, that's why I shot that convenience store clerk. All narc's commit murder," Robbie said. "All narc's drag sixteen year olds around with them. I've just had enough of you and your screw ups, man. You got me shot last night, and this big deal of yours hasn't panned out. You ain't done nuthin' but mess with me and my brother."  
  
The sirens were closer to the building. The red and blue lights from the squad cars were flashing through the factories windows. Gunshots sounded from the factories interior.  
  
Donavan was moving along the wall, the knife still outstretched before him. His green eyes never left Robbie Malone. Robbie was still daring Donavan to move closer. Donavan bumped into an industrial size can. Grabbing the lid he threw it at Robbie. Robbie jumped avoiding contact with the object. As he did, Donavan lunged at him, stabbing the knife in Robbie's shoulder. The same shoulder that had been shot the day before.  
  
"Damn!" Robbie yelled. He spun and landed a roundhouse kick into Donavan's chin.  
  
"I know what you are man." Donavan yelled as he hit the wall. He lunged at Robbie.  
  
"You have NO idea what I am," Robbie replied as he hit Donavan hard in the face. Donavan fell into the wall and slid down. Donavan's hand moved to his now swollen face wiping the blood away.  
  
Robbie grimaced as he pulled the knife from his shoulder. Blood trickling down.  
  
Gotham's finest were entering the building, guns drawn. "Freeze," shouted one of the uniformed officers at Robbie and Sean as many more officers filtered past them further into the factory. "Drop the knife!" they ordered Robbie.  
  
Robbie complied with the order. He heard the knife hitting the floor as his hand went to apply pressure to his wound. A police officer moved to Robbie, grabbing him by the arm.  
  
Another officer grabbed Donavan and pulled him up. Then he and Robbie were pushed along behind the other officers. As they entered the main room of the factory, they saw the Ventriloquist tied up. Many of his men as well as Vicelords littered the floor, unconscious. Obviously the work of the Bat. He caught sight of Detectives Bullock and Montoya overseeing the investigation.  
  
Robbie caught sight of Jack standing with his hands raised and managed to get himself pushed over near his brother. "You okay," he whispered as he came beside Jack.  
  
"Yeah. What happened to you? You're bleeding," Jack whispered back, a look of concern on his face.  
  
"It's just a little cut, nothing much," Robbie replied as he looked up and saw a large detective approaching them.  
  
"Malone, now why aren't I surprised to see you in the middle of this?" asked the detective. "Ready to go back to Blackgate, I see."  
  
Robbie, his hand still applying pressure to his bleeding shoulder, groaned at the man. "Detective Hawke. How'd I get so lucky."  
  
Hawke pulled Robbie's hand from the wound and examined it. He turned toward Bullock, "I'll take these two in. This one needs medical attention." Hawke pulled out a pair of handcuffs, handcuffing Robbie's left wrist to Jack's right. Standing behind them, he pushed them towards the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Barbara Gordon entered the examination room of Leslie Thompkins' clinic. She moved past Bruce and Tim to the table where Dick Grayson sat receiving medical attention. She looked Bruce. "I told you not to let him get hurt again."  
  
"I didn't let him. He did it on his own."  
  
Her green eyes bored into Bruce for a second, before she smiled. Turning her attention to Dick, she said, "You are impossible, you know that."  
  
"I try," he replied with a wide grin. The grin turned into a grimace as Leslie applied more antiseptic to the wound.  
  
"You need bed rest for at least a day," Leslie said sternly as she started applying bandages.  
  
Bruce moved closer to Dick, "Youse did good kid," then turning to Tim, added, "Youse both did good."  
  
Tim grinned widely.  
  
"Thanks Pop," Dick said in his best Robbie Malone voice.  
  
"You're both pretty good at de family business," Matches voice replied with a slight smile.  
  
  
  
THE END ...  
  
  
  
***AUTHOR"S NOTE***  
  
Detective Hawke was Bruce's police "identity" during Cataclysm. He was the officer who "arrested" Robbie before Robbie went to Blackgate in "Robbie Malone" the first of the Maloneverse stories. 


End file.
